Shards:Mega Crossover!
by nindroidzane
Summary: This crossover also has three other shows in it that didn't fit in the crossover section. Zane, Cole, Jay, Kai and Lloyd all get sent to 5 different shows! Will they freak out? Probably! This summary isn't very good. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1 - Another Shiny Rock!

**New story! ****This one is also in my series! YAY! Ok, Ready! Set! Go!**

**Cole P.O.V**

"ROCK FIGHT!" I yell, starting to throw rocks at my friends. "No! That hurts to much.I still haven't recovered from last time." Kai argues, mumbling the last part. "I will play if I can use ice!" Zane declares. "I want to use lightning!" Jay screams. "Can I use fire?" Kai asks. "Only if you want to kill us." I say sarcastically. "Your elements are dangerous too!" Kai pouts. "True. LET THE ELEMENTAL BATTLE BEGIN!" I shout. I'm not even going to use my elemental powers. I'll just throw these rocks that are conveniently in a pile right beside me!

Oooh! This one's shiny! "Hey guys! Prepare to face my shiny fury!" "No Cole! Don't you remember what happened last time?" Zane asks. "Yes. Also, I DON"T CARE!" I shout. Then I throw the rock. It was a bad throw. It landed in the middle of the five of us, causing a bright, white flash. "Does this feel familiar to anyone else?" Jay asks, before everything goes back….AGAIN!

**I'm making another chapter! Don't worry if this was too short for you. I hope you like this story so far! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Everyone Freaks Out!

**I typed this one ****_at night!_**** Spongebob reference! Ok, ready! #3!**

**Zane P.O.V**

What happened? Where am I? Why am I underwater? Why am I still asking questions? I sound like Jay! And not in a good way! Good thing I can hold my breath underwater. And it's probably a good thing I'm waterproof. I better find someone who can help me. Like that yellow sponge that looks like a kitchen sponge and pink sea star (or star fish if that makes you happy) that doesn't look that smart over there! Wait what?!

**Jay P.O.V**

Hmmm. This doesn't look like Ninjago! The kids here are too short! **(If you knew what show this is you would probably agree!)** I'll just find someone who can tell me where I am! WAIT!I know where I am! WONDERLAND! Wait. Who's that? "Hi, I'm Jay!" I say, looking at the kid and his floating friends with crowns, wands, wings, colourful hair, and that are the same size as the kid but look older and have a little round floating baby! They must be butterflies, I think as I tell the kid he has nice butterflies

**Kai P.O.V**

Ok, where am I? It looks like a big forest. Made of Lego. Just like Ninjago. And me. And my _awesome_ hair! Those lions on motorcycles are kind of weird though. I remember when Zane and I rode motorcycles. Until they exploded. Oh well. Motorcycles are so last season anyway. **(Get it?) **"A human! Wearing pajamas!" One lion says. "First of all, AHHHHHH! Second of all, THESE ARE NOT PAJAMAS YOU LION! You are _SO_ stupid!" I yell. Why does everyone think these are pajamas?!

**Cole P.O.V**

This isn't Ninjago! It looks kind of girly. And kind of Legoy. With really creepy people. I will never say that to their faces! Unless I want to. Which I do! "Hey! Come over here!" I shout to a nearby girl. They look like me and the other ninja. The only differences are that: she's a girl, she's really tall, she has more detailed eyes, she is more detailed altogether, her hair is long(er than mine), I _think_ she has ears under all that hair, she isn't wearing black, she doesn't have a scythe, and again. She's scary! "Yes?" She asks. You are _SO_ creepy." I tell her. I wonder when that will get me?

**Lloyd P.O.V**

Where am I? I bet this is Jay's fault! He said this felt familiar! Or Cole's fault! He threw that shiny rock that I wanted to smash! Or Zane's fault! He said 'remember what happened last time!' Or Kai's fault for _NO APPERANT REASON!_

I'm in a forest full of evil stuff. Do I run, or take it all on myself? I'm the green ninja, I can take them all on myself! Wait. I'm not the green ninja. I'm the GOLD ninja! And I think I'm going insane because there's a purple flying thing up there. _I SHOULD HIT IT!_ Pew! It's going down! Go Lloyd! Go Lloyd! Go Lloyd! Oh no. It's coming for me! "Go away!" I shout as it lifts me up in a magic, purple, bubbleish thing. As it comes closer I realize it isn't a person, it's a magical, purple, flying…!

**Can you guess what show each ninja is in? I will reveille the shows at the end of the next chapter! I'm typing the next one tomorrow though, because then you guys will have time to guess. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Stuff

**Sorry I took so long! I'll just get on with it.**

**Cole P.O.V**

"Well, I think your creepy! No, I'm sorry, I take that back. You _are_ creepy!" She says, trying to be offensive! Well, it's not gong to work! I've had arguments with Kai, Jay, Zane, Lloyd and _SENSEI_ before! Those aren't pretty. "What's your name anyway, ' '?" I ask. "Stephanie." She says. "Stephino? Are you from the circus or something?" "NO! S-T-E-P-H-A-N-I-E! STEPHANIE!" She screams. "Introducing, The Great Stephino!" I tease as her face turns bright red. "COME WITH ME." She says through clenched teeth, grabbing my arm 'tightly'.

When we got where she wanted to go, she seemed a lot calmer. "These are my friends. Andrea, Mia, Olivia and Emma." Stephino tells me. "I'll call them Andolrolo, Mid, Libido and Emmilio." I declare. "Whatever. They're my friends and that's all that matters!" Stephino says gushingly. "I don't have any friends." I lie. "I'm so sorry!" Andolrolo coos. "What happened?" Stephino asks. "What's wrong with your friend? Seriously? Anyway, I killed them, or teleported them, with a shiny rock." I answer calmly, as all of the girls stare at me like I'm insane. "What?" I don't see what the big deal is.

**Kai P.O.V**

"Wumba Wumba!" The LL **(lion leader) **shouts. "What does that even mean?!" I scream at the probably mental lions. "We don't know! We thought you did!" LL shouts confusedly. "Where am I?! You better tell me! I'm superior to you!" I warn. "You're in Chima! Duh! And incase you haven't noticed, we're the ones with vehicles and weapons!" LL says snarkily. "You mean the ones I stole from you when you blinked?" I ask, holding a bunch of weapons.

"Capture him!" LL shouts, pointing to me. "How? The other lions ask. "I don't know just do it!" LL rages. "I have stuff to deal with back in Ninjago, I don't have time to play with you idiots." I sigh. "Who said anything about playing? Attack!" LL screams, charging as I expertly dodge him. "Listen. If I let you capture me, and I escape, will you stop bugging me? I need to find Zane and ask him if lions are supposed to be this stupid. He's smart, he should know." I ask the lions. "Fine." LL agrees. This should be easy enough.

Lloyd P.O.V

PONY?! "Go away! I'm the golden ninja!" I demand. "I know." The pony says calmly. "How?! Are you a stalker?!" I scream. "Pretty much." The pony says before I faint.

"I'M ALIVE!" I scream, before I realize where I am. Inside a tree. Just like Zane! Wait, how do I know that? **(He was captured by the serpentine then!)** "Why am I tied up? Whoever did this will pay! They made me go insane! I'm talking to myself! Only insane people do that!" **(I'm insane!)** Then the EVIL pony walks in. I know how to insult a pony! "Hey horse!" That should do it. "I'M NOT A HORSE! I'M TWILIGHT SPARKLE AND I HAVE SOMETHING YOU PROBABLY DON'T!" The rabid horse screams. "Hooves? Purple fur? A mane? A horn? Wings? Big eyes? A tattoo?" I ask. "No, no, no, no, no, maybe some day, and I don't have one either. This is a cutie mark. Why is your face all red?" Twilight asks while I try to contain my laughter. "Anyway, the one thing that I doubt you have is Friendship!" She says. I can't contain it anymore! "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! *weeze weeze* Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I laugh, and laugh, and laugh... "What's so funny?" Twilight asks, very confused looking. "Me? Ha ha ha! Not have..ha ha... friends?" I ask bursting out with laughter. Again.

Jay P.O.V

"I'm Timmy. And what do you mean butterflies?" The kid asks. "The ones floating above your head." I tell him, pointing. "Those butterflies!" Timmy says sarcastically. "Just a second Jay I need to go talk to my 'butterfllies' for a minute, ok?" "Ok!" I agree as he goes behind a bush.

That kid thinks he's fooling me! Those obviously aren't butterflies! They're shapeshifters shaped like butterfllies! Where did he get shapeshifters anyway? I want shapeshifters! Maybe they aren't shapeshifters. Maybe it's Cole, Kai and Zane with special powers! But then where's Lloyd? Maybe Lloyd turned into Timmy! Or those are just random strangers in a different dimension. Nah!

Zane P.O.V

"Look Patrick!" The sponge yells pointing at me. "Where?" The starfish asks. "Where I'm pointing." The sponge says, still pointing. Too bad I can't talk underwater. Maybe I can swim to the surface? Nevermind. I guess I'm in the ocean, but not like at Ninjago. It seems endless to the top! Oh no! Has it been 10 minutes already?! I need air! Why do i need air anyway? I'm a nindroid! A nindroid who is a about to pass out! "Are you ok mister?" The sponge asks before everything goes black.

"I am tired of passing out!" I scream, waking up. Hey! I can breath! A squirrel? Why is there a squirrel?! A giant squirrel! "Cole! Jay! Kai!" I shout. Where are they?! "Well, howdy!" The squirrel says. "Hi?" I say confusedly. "My name's Sandy. What's your name?" The squirrel asks. "Zane..." I say cautiously. Does she know I'm a nindroid? Then the starfish and sponge walk up wearing... helmets? "This is Spongebob and Patrick." Sandy says gesturing to them. "Hey ." Patrick says. "Patrick, he's not a robot." Sandy says, facepalming. Then I faint. Again. I hate fainting.

**I think you know most of the shows they're in! Cole is in Lego Friends, Kai is in Lego Chima (which I personally don't like very much), Lloyd is in My Little Pony, Jay is in Fairly Oddparents, and Zane is in Spongebob Squarepants. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - More Stuff

**Thank you for the reviews! Finally! They mean a lot to me! Oh, and Zane _is_ still a robot! He doesn't feel like not breathing, I guess…**

**Zane P.O.V**

I have GOT to stop passing out! I don't have time to pass out, I have to either panic, or try to find Kai, Cole and Jay. Panicking seems more likely of success. "Kaaaaaaaaai! Coooooooooole! Jaaaaaaaay!" I shout running in circles around the squirrels big dome thingy. "Good, yer awake!" Sandy calls from the top of her tree. Oh no! Ok, don't panic! That's Jays job. I've got to think of a plan.

THERE ARE NO POSSIBLE WAYS OUT OF HERE! If I stay in here, Sandy will get me. If I go out there, I'll either drown or get brought back here by those Spongebob and Patrick guys. I'M DOOMED! Unless I hide! But where?! It's hopeless! I'll just curl up behind the tree and hope she doesn't see me. "Zane? Where'd you go? What if he left? He could be in trouble!" Sandy says, grabbing her helmet and running out the door. Why is she so worried about me?! We just met! For a minute! And the only thing I ever said to her was my name! Maybe I should follow her so she doesn't worry any more. But how? I'll need a helmet. And what if I have to talk to her? I'm still a bit unsure of her. She might try to kill me. But she seems ok, so I should probably talk to her instead of being totally quiet. Why would I even want to be totally quiet anyway? And I still need a helmet! Maybe Sandy has an extra in her tree.

**Kai P.O.V**

Wow, this is already easy. I can think of about 50 different ways to escape from this truck and I've only been in it for a minute. I don't think these lions know what they've gotten themselves into. I just hope that all of them are this stupid. If they are, this will be as easy as beating a skeleton! But for all I know, the others could be as smart as Zane!

"Come on, um, guy." Lion says. "Wrong! But it rhymes with guy!" I correct. "My! Buy! Lie! Ly! Cry!" "Who would name there kid Lie? That would make everyone call them Lie the liar." I facepalm. "That guys name is Lie." The lion says, pointing to another lion. "O-k..." I say, confused. "Go in this cage." "Why?" "I told you to." "You're not even pushing me!" I exclaim, glaring at the lion, who is far enough away from me that I could do spinjitzu with out affecting him. "So?" "You're an idiot." "So?" "If you'll excuse me, I need to go bash my head off of something. Repeatedly." I say, walking to the nearest tree. "Alright." The lion, who I will call Dodo, says. I don't even want to know what his real name is. You know what, if these guys aren't going to try, I'm going to leave!

**Cole P.O.V**

"You killed your friends? How? Why?" Mid asks. "We were having an element fight! And they teleported, not exploded in a fiery inferno. "Elephant fight?" Libido asks. "ELEMENT FIGHT! You know, with fire, lightning, ice and most importantly, EARTH!" I explain. "Wha...?" Emmilio asks. "So, you throw fire at people? Not very safe." Stephino states. "Only Kai throws fire! Jay uses lightning. Zane has ice. And I am the master of earth!" I shout. "So, you're the master of mud and rocks?" Libido asks. "I CAN THROW TREES! I'M SO STRONG!" I scream, throwing a tree at her.

"Ow." Libido mutters, climbing out from under the tree. "I'm not very sorry." I 'apologize'. "Gee, thanks!" Libido says sarcastically. "You're welcome." "Really?!" She squeals, getting excited. "No. Not really." I say, crushing all of her hopes and dreams. "Aww."

**Jay P.O.V**

"So, Jay. Where are you from?" Timmy asks, coming back out from the bush. "You should know, LLOYD!" I yell. "Floyd? Who's Floyd?" "I think you know your own name, LLOYD!" "Who is Lloyd? Where are you from? Can you please put me down?" "So, you're not Lloyd?" "No." "Ok! Lloyd is the powerful golden ninja, who saved all of Ninjago, which is where I'm from, from the evil, obviously, Overlord!" "Can you put me down now?" "No." "Fine. I wish I was on the ground!" Timmy whispers thinking I can't hear him. But the next thing I know, he's on the ground! "Wha...?" "Oops. I guess I have to tell you now." "Tell me what?" "That I have fairies... I mean, no I don't! No fairies here, heh heh..." Timmy mutters as the world begins to shake, and a big, muscular jar-head comes. So, what do I do? I attack him! Why? Timmy looks like he wants him to leave! "NINJAAA GO!" I shout, jumping on the jar-head's, well, head and doing spinjitzu. "Who's this?" The jar-head asks, trying to push me off of his head. "I honestly only know his name." Timmy says, as his butterflies turn into... FAIRIES! "Which is?" "Jay!" Timmy, the pink haired fairy, the green haired fairy, the small fairy, and I shout. "Why is he here?" The jar-head asks. "Ya, why are you here?" Timmy asks too. "Well, it all started, when I was born..." I start, ignoring everyone else's groans.

**Lloyd P.O.V**

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" I laugh again. "You don't seem like you have friends." "Neither do you." "Where are your friends?" "In different dimensions. Next question." "Why?!" "Because Cole teleported us everywhere. Next question." "Who's Cole?" "My friend. Next question." "How did he do it?" "A magic glowing rock. Goodbye now." I say, walking towards the door. "One more. Have you looked in a mirror?" "No, why?" "Here." She says, handing me a mirror. But I can't pick it up. Because I'm a pony. I don't know how I haven't noticed yet, with the hooves and fur and stuff, but I'm a pony. A green pony. "Why aren't I gold?!" I scream, pouting.

**Thanks again for the reviews! Please review (again)!**


End file.
